


You're Real!

by excitableInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meeting, Gay, M/M, No Game AU, bro isnt a complete piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitableInsomniac/pseuds/excitableInsomniac
Summary: Yet another JohnDave fanfiction (but the first one I’m posting on AO3 whoops). Just a no-game AU where John and Dave are internet friends and they meet for the first time. <3 BoyxBoy ahead, because fuck yes.





	

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:13 --  
TG: …  
TG: hey john  
EB: hey dave!  
TG: what's going on dude?  
EB: oh, not much, I just got off of a PLANE!  
TG: oh shit dude  
TG: you didn’t tell me you were travelling  
TG: whered you go?  
EB: somewhere. it's a surprise!  
TG: oh  
EB: though, i guess i do need a ride from the airport...  
TG: surprise for me?  
TG: are you here???  
EB: maaaaybe.  
TG: what  
TG: oh my god  
TG: really?  
EB: yeah really, im in houston!  
TG: john!  
EB: dave!  
TG: youre here  
TG: oh my shit dude  
EB: are you mad?  
TG: of course not!  
TG: im flipping shit in a good way  
EB: oh thank god.  
TG: youre here  
EB: im here.  
TG: okay okay ill drive there  
EB: haha, okay.  
TG: oh my gooooooooooooodddddddd  
EB: hahaha  
TG: okay ill be there soon  
EB: dave you have to calm down before you get in a car.  
TG: don’t laugh at me im fragile egbert this is amazing  
TG: okay i will  
EB: deep breaths.  
TG: haha, yeah man  
TG: got it  
TG: okay uh  
TG: ill be there asap  
EB: i'm about to go through security now, so i should be out front by the time you get here.  
TG: okay rad  
TG: see you then  
EB: see ya!  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:49 --

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This first chapter is just to kind of set things up, I'll have an actual plotline and not just messages in the next one. Leave comments! I would love some constructive criticism! 
> 
> My tumblr is justifymywords.tumblr.com


End file.
